Wild World
by tablekorner
Summary: Sam and Brigitte have returned 2 years after the Bailey Downs incident, now residing in the woods 10 minutes from the Bailey Downs town limits. Old ghosts and new threats are upon them.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Just a story I'm putting together, mostly for my own amusement. Most of my direct thoughts are put at the end of each chapter, if I have any for that chapter that is.  
><strong>Title:<strong> Wild World**  
>Summary: <strong>Brigitte and Sam have returned 2 years after the Bailey Downs incident, now residing in the woods 10 minutes from the Bailey Downs town limits. Old ghosts and new threats are upon them.**  
>Rating: <strong>T (Subject to change in later chapters) **  
>Word Count:<strong> 1350

**CHAPTER 1 || The Return**

**NO POV**

Tomorrow marks the two year anniversary of the unsolved case right here in Bailey Downs which left four teenagers missing, presumed dead, and four cases of bizarre murders. A local Bailey Downs High School guidance counselor, janitor, and two local police officers were all found dead from what appeared to be animal attacks in the strangest places. Police reports confirm all four to be murders, but the case of the four missing teenagers was never solved. Let us not forgot this tragedy, this has been your Bailey Downs local news team and it is currently 4 pm.

**Sam`s POV**

Brigitte sighed as she scanned the faces displayed on the screen during the silence. It wasn't hard to guess whose faces they were as I walked into the room. On the screen were the faces of Me, Brigitte, Ginger, and Trina. Brigitte flicked off the TV and placed the remote on the table as I walked by towards the back door.

"I'm going for a run, you coming?" I asked

"So much for forgetting." She replied

"Let them remember, it's not like it changes anything."

"Go ahead without me, I don't feel like a run this morning." She said

"I'll be back soon." I called as I started a full sprint into the trees

It had been two years since either of them had been home. Two long years full of fear, anger, and most of all _death_. The pile up rate has decreased the two months down too only one death for each of those two months. We learned quickly that it's killed or be killed in this wild world. Werewolves mostly, we always seem to find each other. When I first found Brigitte after just over a year of searching she was being tracked. I killed it before I got to her knowing exactly what it was after, dominance. But they aren't always beasts. We met another wolf who hadn't turned yet. Told him about the Monkshood and helped him out, in the end it was too much. As soon as we got comfortable knowing we weren't alone, he snapped. Just another of many we had to put down.

Remembering back on it all has become less painful and I've become a lot less pitiful. The one thing that I have to look forward to is a cure. Find a cure, and live a stress free life with Brigitte. Brigitte, I never gave up on her. Not once did I hesitate in my search for her, because I knew if I did then I would be admitting to being alone. Driving me was the knowledge of how stubborn Brigitte was, she would never give up and give in to it. Somewhere, that's all I thought on my search. Brigitte was somewhere fighting it, she would have the monkshood and she would be fighting the beast. _Of course I was right_ I thought with a smirk as I jumped clear across a fifteen foot stream.

* * *

><p><strong>Brigitte`s POV<strong>

Sam's optimism never faded, mine on the other hand … Well let's just say I was tired of searching for a cure after several months on the road. It wasn't hard to talk Sam into taking a break of about a month or two. It was his idea to come back here though, Bailey Downs. Sam claimed he had ownership of the green house now, despite the fact that from the outside you'd think the place was condemned. But I had to agree, it beat getting jobs and paying for some place in some strange town where we would be bound to meet people, who would inevitably end up dead, or worse.

The past several months have been a small glimpse into another side of the world for us. Werewolves just the beginning, in fact I firmly believed everything said to be mythical is real now. From the Vampire we staked to the Witch that nearly killed us. Of course it didn't end with that. There was the Werebear, the Incubus, the Demon, and the Ghost. That was the list, and the way I figured, if Demons and Ghosts exist than anything else must be possible.

The scent hit my nose before the sound of the door opening. My eyes jumped up to the door as Sam walked back in from his run.

"Want to go into town?" He asked

* * *

><p>Sam and I had gone and for the first time in almost a month sat down in an actual restaurant. Surprisingly, like Sam told me all the way into town, no one even recognized us.<p>

"_You think to highly of yourself Brigitte." He smirked_

"_I'm more worried about someone recognizing the notorious Bailey Downs drug dealer." I lightly shoved him_

Now after walking through the town some we were left walking through the woods back to the Green House. It beat driving all the way around when we could just cut right through.

"The monkshood won't work forever Brig." Sam broke the silence, which I was enjoying

"You don't think I notice our immunity to it growing stronger Sam? We've only had this discussion a hundred times."

"I'm just saying, we can't stop our search for too long. We don't know when it could give." He said

"Can we just worry about one thing at a time Sam?" I said

Silence continued for some time after that, until Sam playfully nudged me and smiled. Returning the favor made him burst out laughing as he fell against a tree for support.

"You know, this is great. After almost two years of driving and motels, being here in the woods is so refreshing. I shouldn't be saying it but it feels like part of my nature to be here." He said

"Race me back to the green house?" I smirked

Sam grinned before he took off through the woods with me hot on his tail. We may have not been the fastest thing ever, but we were certainly a bit faster than humans. If we were fully turned we'd be twice has fast. As I caught up to him he waved before suddenly he was rolling across the ground from mid run. Immediately I stopped.

As I turned I saw Sam slowly getting to his feet clenching his stomach with a frown and a man with a denim jacket standing in front of him. The man kicked Sam in that gut before Sam could fully stand. Sam managed to grab hold of the man's fist before he could connect with a punch, which left him open for a punch from me. My punch landed with barely any affect, the man then backhanded me and I lifted right off the ground. As he turned back to Sam he slammed him up against the tree as high as his arms could reach chocking him in the process. Sam kicked the man in the face and was dropped to the ground coughing. Before the Sam could recover the man threw him a good couple of feet causing Sam to roll.

"It's day time. You can't … be a Vampire. We'd smell the dead … stench off you if you were." Sam said in between groans

"I'm a Werewolf dumbass." The man said with a rather deep voice as he slammed his fist against Sam's jaw

I ran up behind the man but before I could do anything he had turned and booted me in the face. Then I heard a gasp and a pained screech. Looking up I saw Sam holding his hand to me with his hunting knife, bloodied, in the other.

"Are you all right?" He asked

"What the hell was that!" I yelled mostly due to my confusion

"I don't know, but I don't like it." He replied dryly, clearly upset, he talks this way whenever someone hurts me

"That guy …" I said pointing to the body, "Werewolf … was as strong as that vampire back in Toronto."

"As I said, I don't like it." He said more calmly now as he pulled me into a hug and rested his face in my neck

**A/N: Yeah, there is going to be some twistish things going on, such as a random Werewolf attack, a Werewolf with not normal strength! What do you think? I've already got the main concept down for this story. I don't know if anyone will like it, but I personally love it! Let me know what you're all thinking.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Just a story I'm putting together, mostly for my own amusement. Most of my direct thoughts are put at the end of each chapter, if I have any for that chapter that is.  
><strong>Title:<strong> Wild World**  
>Summary: <strong>Brigitte and Sam have returned 2 years after the Bailey Downs incident, now residing in the woods 10 minutes from the Bailey Downs town limits. Old ghosts and new threats are upon them.**  
>Rating: <strong>T (Subject to change in later chapters) **  
>Word Count:<strong> 1484

**CHAPTER 2 || The Past, Present, Future**

**Brigitte's POV**

The first thing I noticed as we got near the greenhouse was four repeated taps. Over and over again in quick succession, it was perfect in rhythm. It only grew louder as we got closer to the house. As quit as it was, we could still hear it with our sharper hearing.

"Wait here Brig." Sam whispered

Glaring at the back of his head as he moved to open the back door I followed, as if I'd just let him go by himself, _I did that once and it didn't turn out so well_. Sam looked back and rolled his eyes but continued his advance into the house. Cutting through the living room he went towards the kitchen which now I realized is where the noise is coming from. Sam suddenly stopped as he peered around the corner and the tapping ceased. Sam was frozen in the spot as I came up next to him and turned to the culprit intruding in our house.

"Sam, Fitz." The new comer smirked

After a moment I realized who it was, despite the more lean build, extra inches of height, light facial hair, and shaggy set of hair. It was the same dirty blond asshole who slept with my sister. A moment of weakness was shown when my face fell from the intrusion of unwanted memories, immediately I started an advance on him to hide it but was held back by Sam.

"What are you doing here McCarty!" I spat

"Feisty there Fitz." Jason replied still holding that smirk as he jumped up out of his seat

His attire was the complete opposite of his shaggy look. Done up in a white button collared shirt with the cuffs folded to his elbow, and a decorative grey vest over it. Not to mention the expensive looking black jeans and skater shoes to boot. The black fedora on the table hadn't gone unnoticed, apparently Sam noticed.

"What's with the get up Jason?" He eyed him up and down, "Better yet tell me how you knew we were here and what you're even doing here."

"Well I, practically own the town. I know about every transaction that goes on in our fair city." He grinned, "So of course when some mysterious man with the last name 'Samson' bought the greenhouse a couple months back," He laughed, "well I just knew it was you Sam."

"What do you mean you practically own the town?" I spat venomously, not knowing fully why I was so enraged

"We'll get to that … To answer your question, you interrupted a meeting I was attending." He frowned

"We interrupted your meeting?" Sam chuckled humorlessly

"When a pack mate dies the alpha takes it hard. The connection between packs and their alphas are strong." He whispered the last bit

"That wolf back there was a part of your pack? You're a Werewolf?" Sam spat

"Oh what, Fitzy never told you?" He feigned shock, "Well guess I'm not as important or memorable as I believe."

"You got that right." I said

"Memorable enough to receive such malice." He once again smirked

"Still full of yourself I see." I replied

"What brings you two back to town?"

"What's it to you?" Sam spat

"Relax. I'm just here to warn you." Jason returned Sam's aggression

"Don't threaten me in my own home. I'm about ready to kick you out as is."

"You wouldn't be able to." Jason said more calmly with clear concern which caused Sam to loosen up, "I can smell that poison all over the two of you from here."

"Are you saying you're not on monkshood? Does that mean you found a cure?" Sam asked hopefully only to have Jason laugh at him

"Cure? Why would I want that? Being a Werewolf is the most amazing thing I've ever experienced." He smiled, "After Brigitte injected me with that shit I was scared, but eventually the night you left me with those officers, I turned. That's when I realized, it was okay. Twelve hours later I'm waking in the woods naked covered in blood on top of a deer carcass. The two cops were found dead the same morning."

"You just killed them, in cold blood?" I spat

"Well I wasn't in full control at the moment, if I had been I might of let them off with a bonk on the head. Besides not more than fifteen minutes ago you stabbed my pack mate in the back."

"It was self-defense, he attacked us!" Sam yelled

"I believe you. The pack is on high alert these days, what with the threat of war on the horizon."

"War?" Sam and I both said unison

"God how daft can you be?" He said but sighed when he noticed we were still confused as fuck, "The order of Werewolves across North America is about to collapse. The whole of North America is in crisis, everyday people would be blind to it of course, but I would assume _all_ Werewolves would know."

"Order of the Werewolves?" Sam said

"It's figurative, there are certain rules so to speak to controlling a pack. You never try and take another packs land. Well that's what's happening in Virginia at the moment, one pack is planning an attack to conquer another packs land." Jason stated matter a factly

"If it hasn't even happened yet and it's all the way in another country then how the hell do you know about it?" I asked

"They told everybody they were planning on it. Their pack is utterly cocky, but old and powerful and large, one of the largest in fact, a near sixty wolves all under the same Alpha. They wanted everyone in our region to know, because they want the chaos to happen. As soon as all hell breaks loose in our region, well it won't be long till the rest of the world finds out. Then every Order falls and we have Werewolves killing each other left and right. Some think that a Vampire is the one setting all this into motion, to start a global war between Werewolves so that the Vampires can wipe us out easily. I think that's just fucking bullshit."

Jason grabbed his fedora and placed it on his head. "Well I thought that you would know all this, do yourself a favour. Get off the monkshood, it does more harm."

"We thought that once you turned, you never turned back." I whispered, Sam turned to me and Jason looked on the verge of laughing

"Brigitte you can't seriously be thinking after everything to just let the transformation happen?" Sam looked shocked as he watched my expression closely

"Why not Sam? The only reason we weren't before is because we thought we would never come back from it. But now it's different, it doesn't matter because we will …" I said only to be interrupted by Jason, "And it gets better over time Sam, with every transformation you get better at controlling it, taming the beast so to speak. You wouldn't need a knife next time some big bad wolf jumped you in the woods."

"Shut up Jason." Sam tensed

"Listen, I got to go back to that meeting. Be careful, this war can spring up at any time, and your house is placed dead center in between Bailey Downs and the closest neighboring pack. I wouldn't put it past their pack leader to just have his pack kill you on spot. I'll try to inform him of some lone wolves living in the here but he's an asshole, so just be careful." Jason said has he ran out the door so fast it was nearly a blur

Sam and I exchanged a glance, "Fuck!" Sam yelled before walking off towards the bedroom and slamming the door

**A/N: Yeah don't look at this as me setting up some completely fucked up war story line, it could take a day to years for the war to erupt ;) So far I'm more focusing on the relation between Sam and Brigitte as they go contemplate going through the transformation, and befriending Jason and possible other pack members. Always the longing event between Jason's pack and the later mentioned pack, they were be straining over alliancing and a few things here and there will throw Jason off that idea quickly which will have some repercussions.**

**Also it must be said, Jason says the night he was left with the police because there is a deleted scene in the first move where Jason calls over some cops at the party to show them Ginger and the cops start questioning him about the little boy he harassed and Brigitte and Ginger make a run for it.  
><strong>


End file.
